


亚茨拉菲尔的画像

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: “你知道人类最令人羡慕的是什么吗，亚茨拉菲尔？”“我不会回答的。这一定是个恶作剧，你这狡猾的蛇。”“人类最令人羡慕的是——他们可以选择结束，可以重新开始，可以遗忘。”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

“他是自己出现的。”克罗里坐在桌边，穿黑色套装，戴蛇形手环，“没有人信我——他是自己出现在我画里的。”

下午五点，太阳正慢慢下沉，最后一点光铺开在威斯敏斯特大教堂顶端，细沙一样从哥特式尖顶上慢慢滑落。这些沙里掺着碎金箔，光每下滑一点，它们就碎得更彻底一些。

画家安东尼·J·克罗里坐在小酒馆靠窗的位置，双手捧一杯酒，看起来却像是捧了杯开水，指腹飞快地压在杯壁上然后又弹开。哈斯塔——穿褐色上衣的男人——坐在对面，脸色苍白，眼眶凹陷。

“可那些确实是你的画，你自己画出来的。”他对克罗里说，声音像砖石。

克罗里的肩膀因这句话而垮下去，然后马上又向上耸成一个锐角，锐角由两块会吱嘎吱嘎响的木板组成。

“的确是我画的——”他说，“但你不明白——那个天使总会自己跑到我的画里来，出现得莫名其妙。我本来没想画他。”

更多金色细沙从威斯敏斯特的尖顶上滑落下来，更多的金箔碎成粉尘。

哈斯塔有双黑得很彻底的眼睛。他用这双眼睛注视着克罗里——他被落日镀了金的红卷发和黄金一样的眼睛。这两样东西让画家显得有点刺眼，但你总会忍不住把目光投向他。克罗里有双很好看的手，修长而骨感，指甲涂成黑色，指甲缝里凝着没洗干净的颜料。他右臂上纹了一条蛇，蛇七寸以上的部分从挽得松松垮垮的袖口露出来，在画家凸起的腕骨上吐信子。

“喝了它。”哈斯塔冲他举起酒杯，“然后回去好好睡一觉。”

克罗里歪过头。他感觉有虫慢慢蛀进肩膀里，在两块木板间钻进钻出，把它蛀空… …现在这是两块被虫蛀过的木板，远称不上结实，不仅会嘎吱嘎吱响，可能还会突然折断。

他慢慢把肩膀放松，尽量忽略钻进钻出的蛀虫，这样这两块木板或许可以撑得更久一些。

“我不觉得这是睡一觉就可以解决的问题。我很擅长睡觉，可以连着睡十八个小时。”

“那就去睡。”哈斯塔用砖石一样的声音回答，“你就是想象力太丰富了，克罗里，睡梦可以存放无处安放的想象力。”

“你是说天使来自于想象力吗？”

“世界上没有天使… …根本没有。”

“我有好多问题想问。”克罗里喝了口酒，麦香和浓郁的辛辣味把舌尖裹起来，“人类总喜欢用音乐、文字、图像和雕塑去描摹天使，天使当然是存在的。他们是存在的吗？”

“谁能回答这些问题？”

“不知道。”他指向头顶，“上帝吧，大概——祂真的存在吗？祂有在听吗？”

然后这位画家露出一个挺滑稽的笑容。

哈斯塔没有笑。他就是这种人，嘴角总是绷得很紧，总是皱着眉头，坐在椅子上时会习惯性把双臂环抱在一起。你会觉得他似乎很紧张，或者随时随地都在思考一些非常复杂深奥的问题。但事实上，哈斯塔可能只是在发呆。

大概两分钟之后，哈斯塔盯着桌面，右手食指在上面敲了两下。”

“别问了。还是回去睡觉吧。”

那天晚些时候，克罗里和哈斯塔告别，回到自己位于梅菲尔区的公寓。

伦敦的傍晚是烟熏玫瑰色，用天空做调色板，雾气是稀释剂，调出的颜色像一段发生在午夜的情话一样暧昧又模糊不清，掺杂试探与疏离。克罗里把这些颜色装进眼睛里，想象它呈现在画板上会是怎样。

他的公寓很大，家具不多，生活区装修得极具品位，画室则显得有些杂乱，所有物件的摆放都呈现出一种随性但微妙的规律性——好像如果你是个天才，那么就会发现这种摆放是最合理、最方便的。这意味着大多数平凡人都只会觉得这地方有些乱，主人显然过着一种自由且怠慢的生活，疏于自律，也不擅长应对突然造访的客人。

克罗里穿过客厅，想着卧室里柔软的丝绸床单和堆在床头的软垫，这些东西慢慢在脑海里砌成睡意。他喜欢软垫，热衷于用大量软垫把自己埋起来，像爬行动物的巢。他拖着步子走向卧室，经过画室时向里面看了一眼——画架正对着门，上面有一副尚未完成的作品。

画家停了下来，看着那副画。卧室、软垫和睡眠突然之间就失去了吸引力。他站在门口看了两分钟，然后转身向那副画走去。

一幅很普通的画，晴朗春日的公园，游人在草地上散步、闲聊或野餐，有年轻人在长椅上看书。

这是张很普通的画，除了那个天使。

天使站在一棵树后面，从树干后露出半个肩膀和一颗脑袋，有浅金色羊绒一样的卷发和橄榄色眼睛，领口系香芋色格子温莎结。他像是从天堂里偷跑出来的，悄悄躲在树后面窥探人间，用他神圣的眼注视诸多俗世的喜乐。

他知道，这位藏在树干后面的天使一定穿了卡其色三件套，有一枚银质鼻烟壶藏在上衣口袋里，马甲上挂着怀表。有时候，他大衣的口袋里还会放一副眼镜，小小的、圆圆的那种。

天使向外窥探，眼神是有些雀跃的，抿在一起的嘴角微微上扬，用一种好奇又欣喜的目光看着行人。克罗里想，这位天使回到天堂后一定会告诉上帝，人间是个美好的地方，充满诸多欢乐和喜悦，值得很多很多的“爱”——他说这些话时会把双手交叉在一起，十根手指柔软洁白，像对翅膀那样落下又张开。

画家俯下身，头发从肩膀上垂下来。他突然想碰碰这位天使，用指腹去触摸对方的头发和面庞… …那摸起来会是纸张和颜料的触感吗？

这念头很傻。克罗里伸出手，发现颜料还没有干透。

一小块浅金色粘在他手指上，像个光斑。

画家把光斑揉碎。

这名天使总是会出现在克罗里的画中，无缘无故、不请自来。

他记不清是从什么时候开始的——五年之前，或许是七八年之前，也可能是十几年之前。克罗里的记性不太好，童年时期的一切记忆都像掺了小苏打的胶水一样模糊又粘稠，呈现浓浓的乳白色。他的童年与那之后短暂而不安的青春期都浸在乳白色里，胶水渗透到每一个角落。

他不愿意面对这一大坨掺了小苏打的胶水，它让人困惑且窒息。于是从某个时间点开始，安东尼·J·克罗里决定放弃对过去的任何回忆或探讨，把那一大坨胶水丢进垃圾箱。

从此，一切都清晰了起来。

克罗里的第一幅画就是这名天使——模模糊糊的，只有个轮廓，穿很薄很薄的白色袍子，又好像什么都没穿，躯体和面部都像是浸在雾里。画的背景也是白色。大片大片的白色颜料在画板上铺开，形成由深到浅再到深的渐变，乳白、苍白、莹润的蛋白色和白垩纪岩壁一样的颜色在天使身后织成云团。

克罗里不知道自己为什么要画这个，他的手和笔似乎是在毫无意识的情况下自己动起来的。画家坐在画板前，穿柔软的黑色上衣，袖子上沾了颜料，耳朵后面夹着支画笔。他的头发那时候有些长，打着卷盖过肩胛骨，像生了锈的卷曲细铁丝。

作画的过程就像一场梦。他带着失灵的指南针走入一片粘稠迷雾当中，什么都看不清，思维和记忆一起被浓雾搅乱，知觉被打散… …手和画板之间隔着很远很远的距离，大脑需要整整五分钟的时间来接收手部动作，又需要花更长时间去弄清“手”到底在做“什么”。

然后当这片雾退去的时候，那个天使就在画里了。羊绒一样的卷发，圆脸，脖颈和肩膀线条连成圆弧，穿很薄很薄的白色袍子，又好像什么都没穿。天使闭着眼睛，雾气在他身后散开。

画家并不明白这是如何发生的。他握着画笔，感觉像是刚从梦中醒来，脑袋还有点沉。

那是天使第一次出现在克罗里画中。他来打了个招呼，然后就住在画里不走了。

克罗里画过威尼斯的风光。于是天使出现在贡多拉上，穿文艺复兴时期的白色波尔普万，用一种孩子般纯真、母亲般慈祥的目光注视岸边偎依在一起的年轻爱侣。他左手扶着船舷，右手食指弯曲着向上指——神和世人之间的信使，以上帝之名见证俗世的爱情。

克罗里画过佛罗伦萨的集市。于是天使出现在那里，混在一群商贩和顾客中间，在摊位前认真挑选从远方运来的咖啡豆。

他尝试把莎士比亚时期的环球剧场画下来，那个天使又出现了——依旧是纯白色装束，眼睛亮晶晶的。他站在剧场里，右手捏一枚硬币，正向小商贩买葡萄。一个在环球剧场吃葡萄的天使。

这位天使像是在他的画中旅行，且在旅途中逐渐向克罗里靠近。他最初只是个纯白的影子，而后却越来越清晰起来。天使有非常可爱的翘鼻头，面颊和眼部线条像古典油画。他的眼睛是橄榄色，欣喜雀跃时像孩子一样单纯，忧伤时又如同凝视耶稣尸体的圣母。

天使跟随他的画笔旅行。他们一同游历公元前后的罗马、和古希腊先贤辩论、亲临亚瑟王的圆桌会议，然后造访恐怖统治时期的巴黎。当克罗里绘制宗教题材时，那名天使就穿着长袍站在夏娃身后、站在各各他山顶，或者凝望诺亚和他巨大的方舟。

他总是在那里。突然造访，从此再不离去，表情越来越生动，面容越来越清晰。

你是谁呢，天使，你是如何来到这里的。克罗里反复揉搓沾在指尖的颜料。你想告诉我什么呢。


	2. Chapter 2

“你觉得，”亚茨拉菲尔靠在软垫上活动了一下脖颈，“艺术是哪边发明的，你们还是我们？”

“不可能是天堂… …”克罗里回答得心不在焉。16世纪，他只穿一件修米兹坐在画架前，用蛋液在调色盘上稀释颜料，然后挑起一边眉毛，仔细观察亚茨拉菲尔肩膀到手腕的这段线条。

亚茨拉菲尔又动了一下，他小幅度地耸动肩膀。

“别动，天使，别动。”

“我没有做模特的经验。”天使开始发牢骚，鼻子微微皱起来，“今天有点热，画室里又很闷… …”

“今天明明很凉爽。”

“你画得太慢，我坐了很久了。”

“再坚持两个小时，然后我会诱惑你去尝尝罗莎夫人新开的餐馆。”克罗里不确定自己有没有在偷笑。

于是亚茨拉菲尔安静下来。浅金色羊羔绒一样的卷发、白色波尔普万、白色修米兹和蛋白石砌成的皮肤，被酒红色软垫和绸缎所簇拥。克罗里对自己的艺术天分很有信心。

几分钟之后，他们又回到一开始的话题。

“可艺术也未必是地狱创造的。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“地狱要更有创造性。”

“但星辰是你在天堂里创造的。那一定是世界上最早的艺术行为。”天使想要用手指向天空，但他忍住了。

克罗里因这句话而抬起头来。画室内浮着稀薄的一层尘埃，蛇瞳透过这层尘埃看过去，目光是金色。

他看向亚茨拉菲尔时，倾斜的阳光也恰好从窗外透进来，穿过纱帘、浸透深红色绸缎，剩下的最后一点影影乎乎的光晕在天使肩膀上蔓延。

克罗里突然觉得像是回到了时间之初，自己悬在星轨上看着一颗初生的星辰——一颗恒星，浅金色，颜色淡得接近莹白。它在等着自己去创造、去点亮。

这会是他所创造的众多星辰中，最美的一颗。

克罗里的新作卖出了高价。他的画总能卖得很好，幸运之神在这方面是眷顾他的。

“你猜那位收藏家怎么评价的？”画家坐在公园长椅上，两条腿向远处伸，“他说那个天使是点睛之笔，整幅画的亮点就在于那个天使。”

哈斯塔环抱双臂坐在旁边，双眼盯着地面，左边眉毛比右边眉毛稍微高一点，嘴角抿得很紧，没给出任何回应。画家不确定友人到底有没有在听，于是自顾自往下说：“他说他看了我的所有作品，最让他印象深刻的就是——每幅画里都会有一名天使。他认为我的天使是某种象征性符号、某种隐喻，一个故意留给观众的谜题和惊喜。”

克罗里说到这打了个响指：“这想法挺有想象力的，是不是？”

友人依旧盯着地面不说话，好像被双脚之间那块地砖吸引了全部注意力，但克罗里知道他只是在发呆。

不远处有卖冰淇淋的小推车，商贩穿白底紫格子的衣服，颧骨晒成苹果红。克罗里向冰淇淋车看了两眼，然后稍微坐直上半身：“想吃冰淇淋吗？”

哈斯塔摇头。

“我请。”

哈斯塔依旧摇头。他像是有点无法忍受眼下这场谈话，一边咒骂着不知道什么东西一边把左腿翘在右腿上，从口袋里摸出一包受了潮的香烟：“不明白你为什么要提议吃冰淇淋。你以前从来不吃冰淇淋。”

“不知道。”克罗里耸耸肩，友人的不耐烦对他并没产生多大影响，“就是突然想尝尝，我记得很久之前自己陪什么人在这吃过冰淇淋。”

哈斯塔朝他看过来。这位朋友的眼睛很黑，黑到几乎没留下什么眼白，黑到能把所有情绪藏起来。克罗里有时候觉得哈斯塔的眼睛是用吸光材质做的，就算明晃晃的日光照进去也会被完全吸收，像黑洞一样。如果他要给友人画一幅肖像，大概会用黑洞来做哈斯塔的眼睛。

漂浮在宇宙中的一张巨脸，黑洞是他的眼睛… …

“你有没有想过换一种生活？”哈斯塔问。

克罗里耸耸肩：“你指什么？”

“不知道。换一种生活，别画画了，去干点其他东西。”

“可我是个画家，我喜欢这个，而且做得很好。”克罗里摊开手。显而易见，他对自己的才华与天赋感到自豪。

哈斯塔低下头，用深黑色眼睛盯着地面，好像有点懊恼。

他突然咒骂了一句——咒骂他自己——然后闭上嘴不说话了。在这一瞬间，“懊恼”似乎演变为了“绝望”，浅浅的绝望。

克罗里觉得很无趣，背脊靠在长椅上慢慢向下滑，直到把自己在太阳下彻底摊开。他仰着头看了几秒天，然后歪过脖子看来来往往的行人，最后从口袋里掏出一副墨镜——相当复古的款式，侧面有漂亮的银质装饰——和哈斯塔一起陷入漫长呆板的沉默里。

买冰淇淋的小孩子从他们面前跑过去，一路留下杂乱脚步和非常稚嫩的欢笑。克罗里确定自己也在这里买过冰淇淋，和某个人一起。

香草冰淇淋和草莓棒冰，在一个非常明媚的夏天。

“我会永远怀念那些日子。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“哪些？”

“那些… …日常。在圣詹姆斯公园散步，然后喂鸭子，一起吃冰淇淋… …”

克罗里发出一个鼻音作为回答。他缩在沙发上，毛毯盖到下巴，手里握着电视遥控器。亚茨拉菲尔靠在他身上，昏昏欲睡。

时钟指向晚上八点，书店里没有开灯，老式电视机的屏幕光是房间里唯一的光源。戴黑色高礼帽、留滑稽小胡子的男人在屏幕上跳来跳去，做出很多惹人捧腹的动作。

谁也没说话。黑白电影依旧在继续，亚茨拉菲尔靠在克罗里身上吸了吸鼻子，发出一阵很轻很低的笑声。毛毯从他们身上滑落下去，于是天使把毛毯拉起来，小心翼翼地裹好。

“你的脚露出来了。”克罗里说，他用脚趾去碰亚茨拉菲尔穿着格子纹针织袜的脚掌，在上面瘙痒。天使把脚蜷进毯子里，笑着说你真幼稚。

他们就这样闹了一会儿，然后安静下来。时钟滴滴答答，时针悬在罗马数字的八和九之间，街道上依然很安静。

有光从窗外透进来——很微妙的红色光，不是霓虹，不是任何人造光线，人造的光线无法达成这样浓郁的饱和度。它像是有生命或者情绪一样在窗外摇曳。

克罗里尝试不去注意窗外的红光。他把脸颊在亚茨拉菲尔头顶蹭了蹭，享受羔羊绒一样柔软的触感。

“我们以前从来没有过这种——亲密接触。”亚茨拉菲尔说，听得出他在斟酌用词。

克罗里发出几个模模糊糊的鼻音，把下巴放在天使头顶：“喜欢吗？”

“… …你总是喜欢捉弄我。”

“喜欢吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气：“好吧，喜欢。跟你靠在一起很舒服。”

克罗里把鼻子埋进亚茨拉菲尔软绵绵的卷发里，用力把对方的气味吸入鼻腔：“喝点东西吗，天使？”

“好。”

“红酒？”

“茶。”天使揉着眼睛，“酒让人犯困。”

于是克罗里起身去泡茶。他离开沙发的时候有些犹豫，地板太冷了，而沙发很温暖，沙发上有亚茨拉菲尔。

恶魔赤脚踩在地板上，膝盖因久坐而发酸。他站在那，面前是老电视的屏幕光，背后映出一片舞动的红色。

“你待会想看什么？我顺便去拿一张新的碟片来。《美丽人生》还是《罗马假日》？”

亚次拉菲尔裹着毯子蜷在沙发上，像只仓鼠。他眨眨眼，花了几秒钟时间来消化这个问题，然后迷迷糊糊地回答：“《罗马假日》，亲爱的。”

克罗里转身离开的时候，听到那个天使在身后说他很想念罗马。


	3. Chapter 3

3】

克罗里认为自己应该喝一杯。

他还是没想明白关于香草冰淇淋和草莓棒冰的问题，于是决定不去想它，正如他拒绝回忆自己渗了胶水和小苏打的童年一样。他可以选择遗忘，遗忘总是好的。但在遗忘之前，最好来一杯酒，那会让“遗忘”这件事发生得更自然一些，酒精是最好的催化剂。

克罗里喜欢喝酒，尤其喜欢红酒和威士忌。他可以回家，家里从来不缺藏酒。但那不对，克罗里认为自己需要一些更喧闹的东西——他需要身边有其他人的体温、其他人的声音，尤其需要回应和交谈。

他要到苏活区去，那有他需要的一切。

“苏活区”以及“回应与交谈”这个念头很快演化成一种渴望，且在那段时间内愈演愈烈。画家认为这是因为哈斯塔的陪伴实在过于安静，那位朋友总是很沉默，于是绝大多数时候都是克罗里一个人在自言自语。在长久的安静与沉默之后他自然而然地需要一些更喧闹更鲜活的东西。就好比长时间工作之后需要休息，而连续一星期的休息让人感觉无聊，连续两星期无所事事甚至会让他疲倦… …他会在漫长的、无所事事的日子中想念工作，需要用忙碌甚至是过度的工作来填补空白。似乎让身体与精神长时间休息下去是有害的，因为让人不安的因素永远潜伏在海面之下，一旦这片海域平静得太久了，它们就会探出头来，将海水染成沼泽一样粘稠的黑色。

克罗里需要工作，他需要让这片海在风浪之中忙碌起来，好叫那些令人不安的东西沉得越深越好、永远不要探出头来。他不知道那些东西到底是什么、自己在逃避什么——想不明白的事情就不要去想，作为一名普通人，他总是可以选择忽略和遗忘的，这是他的特权。

想到这的时候，克罗里被自己的脚后跟绊了一下，这一下把他的思绪从海面下捞起，回到关于陪伴的问题上来。在长久的沉默与安静之后，他确认自己想念陪伴，不是“想要”陪伴而是“想念”陪伴。

那么曾经他是拥有过陪伴的。

画家继续往前走，低着头，一只手插在裤子口袋里，另一只手在空气中甩来甩去，感觉将胳膊和肩膀连在一起的关节随时都会突然断开。他拥有过陪伴，曾经拥有过陪伴——在什么时候，来自谁？

掺了小苏打的胶水又渗进脑子里，海平面下潜伏的东西开始蠢蠢欲动。克罗里感到窒息，他本能地想要从这团粘稠物中抽离。

可那是谁的陪伴，来自谁。

他和谁一起买过冰淇淋推车贩售的草莓棒冰和香草冰淇淋。

克罗里向前走，重心在脚掌与地面的各个接触点之间游弋，两条腿几乎扭成麻花。有人在向他打招呼。

“克罗里先生，我看过您的画。”

“您好，请问您就是那位擅长画天使的画家吗？”

或者“嗨，美人，要不要去喝一杯。”

他听不清人们在说什么，外界的声音就像隔了一层塑料膜。在这之后，克罗里又被自己的脚尖绊了一下。他停下来，把蛇皮短靴的前端在路边磕了两下，然后发出一声尖锐的喘息。

这声喘息实在有些过于尖锐，好像他被空气呛住了一样，像一柄刀子那样把凝成一坨的胶水划开——空气从断口涌进来，他又能呼吸了。

克罗里发现自己站在一家书店门前。它位于路口，门前画着禁止停车的双黄线，招牌看起来有些年头了，是那种几十年前随处可见的二手书店。店门是木质，偏暗的红棕色，门上花纹的样式明显来自维多利亚时代。

克罗里透过门上的玻璃窗向内张望，他看见木质书架、老旧沙发、留声机、扶手椅和一张雕花木桌，地上铺了很厚的针织毯。所有物件都是上个世纪甚至上上个世纪的款式，可它们看起来全都很“新”，书架上甚至连灰尘都没有。

大概两百多年以前，一位绅士买下了这间书店——克罗里几乎把脸贴在玻璃上，属于艺术家的敏感神经已经可以根据眼前景象编织出这样一个故事——那是位非常讲究的绅士，会把衬衫袖口小心翼翼地理好，有整整一抽屉的袖扣和领结，领口没有一丝皱褶。他会非常用心地打理这间书店，坐在那张雕花木桌前写信、阅读、处理公文，用羽毛笔，墨水是墨绿色或者蓝灰色，指甲修剪得很整齐。他会有点南方口音，头发是浅色，皮肤应该也是浅色，或许连眼睛的颜色都不会太深… …他会有蓝色的眼睛，蓝灰色或者橄榄色。

这样一位绅士的形象在克罗里脑海中逐渐丰富起来。他仿佛看见他站在桌前，或者站在那排书架后面，捧着一本书，鼻梁上架一副小小的、圆圆的眼镜，完全沉浸在阅读中。

这位绅士不希望被打扰，他甚至不希望有顾客在这个时候进来买书。克罗里没意识到自己向上勾起来的嘴角。这位绅士的形象让他感到安心，好像获得了那种——在半小时之前让他浑身上下每一个毛孔都焦躁难耐的、叫人想念的“陪伴”。

体温，回应，交谈。

他突然想要更多。

克罗里没发现自己是什么时候把手放在门上的。他把门向内推，然后再向外拉，绝望地发现门是锁的。

或许店主出去了，他过一会儿就会回来。画家想。书架上没有一点尘埃，所有物件都被打理得很好，这段时间里一定有人精心照料着这家书店。

克罗里在书店门前绕了几圈。然后他蹲下来，像纽约街头常见的叛逆青少年，又在十几分钟后站起来继续绕圈。绕到第十三圈时他尝试再一次推门、拉门，放开门把手，最后倒退几步抬头看着头顶的店铺招牌。

A·Z Fell＆CO.

画家把这串字母在心里默念了几遍，然后用卡通片角色一样夸张的姿势再次向那扇门走去，装模作样、幼稚非常。他想，至少自己可以再看看那些书架、地毯和扶手椅，然后继续等上两小时，或者明天再来。克罗里并不知道这执念是从哪里来的，他甚至没意识到自己产生了“执念”——这算执念吗，并不算，这只是一个再正常不过的念头… …

他就应该回到这里来，他应该打开这扇门。

第三次推动红棕色木门时，一块卡在门缝里的告示板掉了下来，小小的一块，刚好悬在克罗里面前。

克罗里希望上面写的是营业时间，可事实上那块告示板上写满了——咒骂。脏话、诅咒和更多的诅咒，字迹潦草，笔尖在上面留下很深、很深的凹痕。

告示板最中间用粗一号的红色签字笔写着，滚。

这实在不像是一位绅士的用词，它像红色楔子一样钉进克罗里脑袋里，有木槌一下下捶打在上面。

安东尼·J·克罗里双手插进口袋，摇摇晃晃地离开那间旧书店。他不知道自己还会不会回来，很可能不会，那块告示牌明确告诉他“滚”，这是种侮辱。

何况那上面的字看起来有点像自己的笔迹。

他站在自己对面，一个替身、一个从过去爬出来的鬼魂、另一个自我，用他所能想到的最绝望且恶毒的语言来咒骂自己。

太阳坠毁在地平线上，克罗里在十分钟之后走进一家小酒吧。他迫切需要酒精，需要把自己灌醉——以此逃离幽灵的咒骂。

那天晚上他们都喝多了。

亚茨拉菲尔趴在窗台上，像一团发呆的棉花，虽然克罗里不知道自己为何会想到这样一句形容。这团发呆的棉花没穿外套，衬衫袖子卷到肘部，一条胳膊弯曲着放在窗台上，另一条撑着下巴。

他在看街上的行人。

这些人行走在红色的光团里，光在街道、路灯、长椅、树木和屋檐上燃烧，像火，却比火要朦胧得多，也比火要浓烈得多。亚茨拉菲尔从来没见过这样饱满浓郁的金红色——除了克罗里的头发——它们把街道包裹起来，把无尽柔和暧昧的呓语向城市的一砖一石讲述。

行人就行走在这样的光团里。他们对燃烧的光视而不见，似乎什么都没有发生、一切都很正常。有人在拥抱，有人在挥别，有人手牵手顺着街道慢悠悠向下走，有人在路边争吵。对伦敦来说，这是再普通不过的一天，人间的喜乐与悲哀每天都在上演。

克罗里从酒柜里拿出一瓶新的红酒时，他的天使就看着这些，看得出神。

而恶魔不忍心打扰他。

“我很久没有出门了。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

克罗里把酒倒进酒杯里，酒体是深红色，有橡木、无花果和巧克力的香味。

“我很久没有去丽兹了。”亚茨拉菲尔又说。

“如果你想念那的甜点了，我们可以叫人送过来。”

“我想念的不是甜点，亲爱的。”天使摇了摇头，然后他把两条胳膊交叠在一起，下巴放在臂弯里，“我想念的是丽兹本身，想念那的灯光和音乐，还有服务生走来走去时的样子。我也想念丽兹酒店的其他食客——他们在那用餐时，看起来全都很幸福。”

克罗里迟疑了一会儿，然后向窗口走去。他说：“对不起。”

“你不用道歉。”天使回过头来，“不是你的错，这都是计划好的，不可言喻的计划。”

“我们本应该阻止它… …”

“我们确实阻止了它——上一次。”说出这句话时，亚茨拉菲尔看起来有点自豪。

“… …我们本应再阻止一次。”克罗里听到自己发出一个黏黏糊糊的鼻音，不太体面，于是他扭头去拿酒杯。

“亲爱的？”天使叫住了他。

克罗里感觉自己像一块被钉进地板里的木条，硬而僵直，肩膀、背脊和胳膊都不知道到底要摆出怎样的动作才好。

他僵硬地站在那，直到亚茨拉菲尔走过来、从背后抱住他。

这是克罗里第一次得到来自天使的拥抱。

那个天使的躯体是软的，实在太过于柔软了，“发呆的棉花”这个形容的确很适合他。他同时很温暖，掌心的皮肤温热干燥，胸腔里跳动着一颗心，心跳声让克罗里感到欣慰和安全。

他没有失去他。

他还没有失去他。

“你尽力了。”亚茨拉菲尔把脸贴在克罗里背后，声音轻而柔和，“我们不可能每次都那么走运，不可言喻的计划之所以难以捉摸，就因为它是——”

“——是不可言喻的。”克罗里的声音在发抖。

天使点了点头，下巴蹭着克罗里肩胛骨中间的凹陷。他的翅膀平日就蜷缩在那里。

“你能抱抱我吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问。

克罗里感觉自己胸腔里有什么东西跳了一下，像颗弹球一样狠狠撞在胸骨上。

对于这件事——对于这已经发生的一切——亚茨拉菲尔接受得要比克罗里快很多，这次天使才是走得太快的那个。恶魔希望他能接受得慢一点，至少，不要用这种温柔到让人内疚的方式去接受它。

可亚茨拉菲尔就是这样。他毕竟是个天使。

“天使——”

“天啊，我真傻。”亚茨拉菲尔说，他听起来在笑，“我居然现在才明白你为什么要叫我‘天使’——我应该早点明白的，我应该早点把这个拥抱送给你。”

然后他又问了一遍：“你能抱抱我吗？”

克罗里没法拒绝。他发出一个鼻音，然后转身抱住亚茨拉菲尔，下巴埋在天使柔软蜷曲的浅金色头发里。这个姿势能很好地把他脸上的表情藏起来，亚茨拉菲尔看不到他的眼睛。

这是唯一值得庆幸的事情了。

那天晚上他们不知道拥抱了多久，克罗里记得自己在亚茨拉菲尔头顶留下过很多小心翼翼的亲吻，而那个天使说，他从来不知道地狱火会是这样漂亮的东西，像燃烧的光。

他说他从未见过这样浓郁饱满的、像是镀了金一样的红色——除了克罗里的头发。

“亲爱的，地狱火看起来像极了你的头发。它们可真美啊。”

他说这句话时也是温柔的，克罗里只听到由衷的、纯粹的赞美和迷恋，这让他难过得想哭。


	4. Chapter 4

画家不记得自己是怎样从苏活区回家的。

他喝醉了，醉得厉害，酒精在血管和大脑中沸腾，腾起的气泡垒成强烈得让人无法忽视的创作欲。这种欲望在他脑中灼烧，急于宣泄、急着用最巧妙的方式将自己呈现于画布上，让世人为之叹服。

当它燃烧的时候，便不管不顾地燃烧，想要燃得再旺盛灼热一点，要让所有观众的心也跟着一同燃烧起来才好。

被这种欲望所支配时，安东尼·J·克罗里常常无法感知到自己的存在。他只是一具躯壳、一个工具，他唯一的使命便是成全膨胀燃烧的创作欲，为它服务、使它圆满。

画家跌跌撞撞地冲进画室，将一张新的画布铺在画架上，然后翻出颜料和画笔，急切得像个犯了毒瘾的瘾君子。他知道，对创作的瘾要比其他任何一种瘾都更强烈，那无关生理上的满足或快感，是无可替代的精神鸦片。

若没有它，他存在的价值便会连同灵魂一起枯竭并消散。

落下第一笔时，克罗里想起了苏活区那家旧书店，以及自己趴在玻璃窗上构思出的店主的形象。他突然觉得那位店主有些眼熟，他似乎是以自己画中天使的形象为蓝本去构思这位店主的，就好像他给这位不断在画中旅行的天使找了个归宿、一个“家”——天使应该住进那间书店里面，他的鼻烟壶和银怀表应该放在雕花大木桌的抽屉里，他可以戴着那副小小的圆眼镜阅读书架上数不清的书。

于是突然之间，无论是天使还是那位未曾谋面的店主，在他脑海中的形象都更清晰了一些。克罗里发现自己在笑，笑得很得意。

他在想，我终于找到你了。

这是安东尼·J·克罗里第一次正视自己画中的天使。他决定不去逃避，不再让那个天使在自己不知情的情况下溜进画面里，而打算以主动的姿态去描绘他。他要把天使画出来，燃烧了一整晚的创作欲坦率直接地指向这个结果，他必须要把那个天使画出来。

于是那火在画布上燃了起来，连同画家的手腕、衣衫以及头发一起，他的肢体和灵魂都在这由灵感点燃的火中燃烧，鼻腔里充斥烟和焦炭的味道。

克罗里知道这会是幅很棒的画。

他的天使站在书店中，穿白衬衫、卡其色裤子和浅棕色马甲，依旧系香芋色格子温莎结，鼻梁上架了一副小小的圆眼镜。他脚下踩着牛津鞋，鞋底下是针织毯和木地板，身后的椅子上搭着一张格子纹毛毯。

天使手里捧了一本书，很厚，文字密密麻麻，硬壳封面上烫了金。很明显他刚刚在读书，沉浸在祥和且快乐的小世界里。可天使的阅读被什么人打断了——来者推开书店的木门，没敲门也没摇门铃，甚至没提前打个招呼，像走进自己家门一样随意——于是他只好从椅子上站起来、向门口看过去。

这些故事发生在克罗里的脑海里，清晰得像一部他看过很多很多次的电影，所有画面和声音都是连贯的。他知道那位不请自来的访客一定是天使的老朋友，他们之间很熟悉了，熟到根本不用摇门铃，而天使永远不会觉得这位访客很唐突。

画面就定格在这里。天使从椅子上站起来，还没来得及摘下眼镜放下书本，他的脸已经转向那位突然到访的友人，嘴角向上勾，眼神是有些雀跃的。

克罗里放下画笔，发现天已经亮了。

光还没有把夜晚完全稀释，因此它是浅蓝色的，浅得发灰，色彩像是浮在光中的颗粒和粉尘一样。清晨的空气是冷的，画家坐在画架前，把冷飕飕的空气吸入肺部，吸得很贪婪。他看着自己画里的天使，那位天使也在画中回望着他，好像他就是那位突然到访的访客、那位天使的老熟人。

这个想法有些荒唐，醉酒后所剩无几的理智告诉克罗里，你陷得太深了，这只是一幅画而已。可他决定把理智也丢进垃圾桶。

天使一定会是先开口打招呼的那个。克罗里把上半身向后仰，舒舒服服地靠在椅子上，双腿完全放松、伸得很长。

在几分钟的等待之后，他呼吸着充斥浅蓝色颗粒的空气笑了：

“嗨，天使。”

“嗨，天使。”克罗里冲亚茨拉菲尔晃了晃酒瓶，“我们没有酒了。”

亚茨拉菲尔发出一声很轻的“噢”，然后抿了抿嘴：“真是个坏消息。”

他穿白色的纯棉睡衣，遮过屁股，睡裤松垮垮的皱褶堆在脚踝上。

这段时间——自从金红色的光团开始在街上燃烧以来——他们睡得很多。无法出门，被困在小书店里，没有其他事情可做，于是音乐、书籍、电影和酒成了仅有的消遣。当然他们还有一些其他消遣。自从亚茨拉菲尔给出那个拥抱以来，他们经常拥抱，在沙发上或者书架边，这感觉让人上瘾。

然后天使踩着拖鞋来到窗边，像过去很多天里他经常做的那样，趴在窗台上看过往的行人。

光团依旧在城市里燃烧。它们亲吻街道、亲吻行人的面庞，也钻进屋子里去亲吻熟睡的婴孩。它们舞动着来到书店门前，试图给出怀抱和吻，然后又退缩、退回到几米之外的地方，在那徘徊踌躇。

“我不知道我们的奇迹还能支撑多久。”亚茨拉菲尔凝视着光团，“这段时间我总是很累，从来没消耗过这么多奇迹。”

克罗里的喉结滚动了一下，感觉呼吸不是很畅快。他向窗边走过去，从背后抱住亚茨拉菲尔：“我会在这守着你的。我有很多奇迹可以用，天使，我们可以一起保护你的书店。”

“主要是保护我。”亚茨拉菲尔纠正，用一种平和且温柔的语气，“我知道如果没有奇迹，那些燃烧的光——地狱火——就会蔓延到我的书店里来，而我就不会存在了。”

克罗里把亚茨拉菲尔抱得更紧了一点。这是他不想谈论却不得不面对的话题。

有两个孩子从门前走过去，向书店投来好奇的目光，眼睛圆而清澈。他们在门前停留了一会儿，其中一个说，走吧，这家书店已经不营业了。于是孩子们离开了。

那两个小小的身影在视线中完全消失时，亚次拉菲尔说：“我从来没想过，自己会是世界上最后一个天使。”

克罗里把下巴埋进天使的颈窝里。

“我有点想念加百列了。”亚茨拉菲尔笑了，笑得很安静，“如果这时候他出现在书店里，我会很开心，会用最好的茶和点心来招待他。”

克罗里听到自己发出一声沉重的喘息，眼球后面的压力开始慢慢增大。过了好一会儿，他才说：“… …加百列从来不吃东西。”

“而且我们也没有点心了。”

他们又沉默下来。

克罗里讨厌甚至是痛恨那场战争。他们没能阻止天堂和地狱之间的第二次决战，就像不可言喻之计划中注定好了的那样，战争依旧爆发了。他们没有失去人间——人间还好好的，人类什么都不知道——但亚茨拉菲尔失去了天堂和他所有昔日的同僚。

地狱火在城市中燃烧，世界上最后一个天使被困在他小小的书店里，奇迹筑起的墙隔在他与烈火之间。

而奇迹总有耗尽的那天。

克罗里知道亚茨拉菲尔不会喜欢这个结果。他从此再也没法回到“天堂”，没法面对米迦勒的严苛和加百列让人尴尬的微笑，没法去丽兹酒店或者圣詹姆斯公园，没法踏出书店一步。

亚茨拉菲尔应该感到恐惧或者气愤。在漫长的囚禁中——对天使来说，这无异于在囚禁中等待死亡——克罗里做好了准备，他准备好面对亚茨拉菲尔的抱怨、苛责、愤怒或者一切坏脾气，然而预料中的这些全都没有到来。

那个天使依旧是友善温柔的，甚至，比往日里还要更温柔一些。

他会在每天早上醒来时握着克罗里的手说早安，会像爱抚一个孩子那样抚摸克罗里的头发，会和恶魔一起回忆过去六千多年中发生的每一件事情，甚至会要求听一听摇滚乐。这些在克罗里看来全都不对劲，而他无法抱怨，他不知道自己应该感到庆幸还是不幸。

有时，他会希望亚茨拉菲尔能表现得“正常”一些，比如冲自己发火，或者为他所失去的一切而咒骂地狱。可天使没有。那个天使选择给他一个拥抱，并说，天啊，我早该把这个拥抱送给你的。

他甚至给了克罗里一个吻。

那是在拥抱之后不久发生的事情——天很黑，夜晚是宝蓝色，云被燃烧的光团映成由橙红到粉紫的渐变，他们在沙发上重温看了不知道多少次的老电影。

屏幕上的色彩是清新且鲜活的。男孩站在女孩家门前的院子里，挖出一个坑，然后种下一棵树。一棵梧桐树。

亚茨拉菲尔突然说：“我们也曾经一起在树上看过风景，也是一棵梧桐树。”

“很高、很大的一棵梧桐。”克罗里补充，“1328年。”

“那天的云很漂亮。”

然后他突然吻了克罗里，在颧骨上，很轻的一个吻。他说：“我1328年的时候就该吻你的，在那棵梧桐树上。”

克罗里有很多话想说。

他想说，我爱你，天使，在1328年之前就很爱你；这个吻我实在等了很久；我该主动吻你的，我一直很想吻你，但又怕那太快了；对不起，我的确应该主动吻你。

以及，你怎么能在这个时候吻我，亚茨拉菲尔——我就要失去你了。

可他最后什么都没说。

他起身回应那个吻，用舌头撬开亚茨拉菲尔的唇舌。他的天使本该是甜点和油墨香的味道，可现在这个吻是苦涩的，有点咸。克罗里在几秒钟之后才意识到那是眼泪的味道，而他分不清这泪水是谁的。

克罗里的新画让哈斯塔很生气，画家不知道友人为什么要对一幅画这么介意。他说，这只是一幅画，我打算面对那个天使了，他说他只是想试试自己这样能画出什么东西来。

“你太介意你的画了。”哈斯塔在画室内走来走去，靴子踩在木地板上，脚步很沉，“该死，我不懂，你这条——你这愚蠢的‘大艺术家’，你为什么非得画画不可？”

克罗里耸耸肩：“你也说了，我是‘大艺术家’嘛，不画画我还能干什么呢？”

哈斯塔站在原地不走了。他把嘴张开，然后闭上，几秒钟之后再张开，眨着眼睛思考措辞：“… …我刚刚在骂你。”

“我当你是在夸我。”克罗里笑了，“我很大度的，朋友。”

然后他走到那副画面前，俯下身仔细端详了一会儿，表情挺自豪：“我很喜欢这幅画，哈斯塔。你不懂，画它的时候就好像——好像这幅画里的东西是真实存在的，我总觉得自己看见过这样的场景。”

“你只是有太多无处安放的想象力。”

“可苏活区确实有这么一家书店，我前几天亲眼看见的。”

哈斯塔扭头咒骂了一句，然后挡在画家和他的天使之间：“你有点不正常了，克罗里。那只是一张画，你为什么要那么在意画里面的天使？”

“要我说，你才是有点不正常。”克罗里嘟囔，“不明白你干嘛对我的天使这么大反应。”

我的天使。

画家根本没意识到自己说了什么，而这句话让哈斯塔的怒火彻底燃了起来。克罗里清楚这位朋友的脾气，他绝大多数时候看上去都不太开心，认为活着是一件无聊的事情，但很少真正生气。这是画家第一次看见哈斯塔生气。

他像是在沉寂了几个世纪后突然喷发的火山，冲克罗里大吼，说那些该死的画会害了你，然后诅咒天堂、地狱以及所有一切。在那之后他冲向画板，想要把那副画夺下来，克罗里拦在他和“他的天使”之间。

画家从来不知道哈斯塔的力气这么大。他发怒时眼睛里的黑色向两边蔓延，黑眼球几乎将眼眶填满，看上去并不太像人类，倒更像是从地狱里爬出来的恶鬼。他们在地板上扭打，踹翻椅子和叠起来的颜料罐，画笔被踢开、散落在地板上。克罗里拽着哈斯塔的领子，想把对方从画架边拖开，然后他的下巴上挨了一拳。

这一拳让很多很多细碎的星星从画家眼睛底下冒出来。他趴在地板上，眼前一阵阵发黑。

哈斯塔最后终于放弃了那副画。

他把克罗里拉起来，低着头，没有道歉，只是在画家肩膀上重重拍了几下。

“我不知道该怎么帮你。”他说，“该死的，求你了，离那些破画远一点。”

而克罗里摇了摇头。

于是哈斯塔离开了。他看上去很生气，同时很绝望。

在那之后，哈斯塔没再来找过克罗里，他从画家的生活中消失了。

不久之后人们说，那位才华横溢的安东尼·J·克罗里先生疯了——他坚持认为自己画中的天使是真实存在的，天使曾在伦敦生活过很长一段时间，并打算用画笔来证明这一点。

在他的画中，关于那位天使的一切都渐渐清晰起来。

他的头发总是修剪得很短，喜欢穿卡其色三件套，永远系香芋色的格子温莎结。他在苏活区有一家书店，书店有些拥挤，但算得上舒适，书架上摆满各种千奇百怪的错版圣经。他喜欢用留声机听舒伯特、巴赫和莫扎特，始终无法欣赏摇滚和任何现代音乐，也拒绝接受现代科技。

他喜欢美食，尤其是甜品，隔三差五就会出现在丽兹酒店的桌边。当他用餐时，脸上几乎要因幸福而洋溢出神圣的浅色光晕来。

天使不再是安东尼·J·克罗里画中的过客或留给观众的惊喜，而成了他画作的主体。画家说他要用画笔来还原和这位天使有关的一切，这样他就可以——找到那个天使。

人们只能摇着头说，他疯得越来越厉害了。

克罗里画中的天使始终是一个人，没有同伴、没有朋友。可他的神态却常常像是在等待或期盼什么人一样，甚至好像，站在画布前的那个人就是他所等待的老朋友一样。

他坐在长椅上向画框外张望，微微挑起眉毛，表情在说，噢，你来了。

他抱着几本书站在书店门口，正要回到属于自己的小天地中去，却回过头，冲画框外的人告别。

他站在圣詹姆斯公园的湖边喂鸭子，皱着眉头看向画框外，好像在责怪观众刚刚对鸭子做了什么特别幼稚的恶作剧。

画里的天使是“活”的，他在和画框外的人——或许是观众，或许是画家本身——沟通。这种沟通让克罗里获得了他想念已久的陪伴，他开始花越来越多的时间呆在画室里，坐在一幅幅天使画像中间，让自己被这种“陪伴”包围起来。

他开始坚信自己一定认识这位天使，至少是见过。他们也许是朋友，一起去过很多地方，只是他把天使忘了。

他把他丢了。这让克罗里觉得伤心。

在很多个夜晚，克罗里会和画像聊天，似乎这种沟通可以让他离他的天使更近一些，他可以通过这种方式找到他的天使。

可那依旧是不够的。

终于有一天，人们听说，那位安东尼·J·克罗里先生把自己关在了画室里。

他守着天使的画像，不再出门了。


	5. Chapter 5

光依旧在燃烧，地狱火似乎永远不会停下来。

亚茨拉菲尔坐在窗边看着街道，日复一日，书店与门前这一小片街区便是他的整个世界了。对在人间行走了六千余年的天使来说，这片天地实在过于狭窄逼仄。他的奇迹早已经用完了。失去了天堂的支撑，一个权天使的力量根本无法维持多长时间。

克罗里因奇迹的大量消耗而感到疲倦，他开始嗜睡，但睡眠意味着闭上眼睛、让视线离开亚茨拉菲尔——他无法允许自己这样做，亚茨拉菲尔可能会趁他睡觉的时候离开。他知道，这种没有尽头的囚禁对天使来说是残忍的，何况奇迹总有耗尽的那天，地狱火总有一天会蔓延到这间书店里来。

到那时，纵使再不情愿，他们也只能分开。到那时，克罗里会眼睁睁地看着亚茨拉菲尔被地狱火吞没。

他们谁都不想让这一幕发生。

克罗里妄想着或许有一天地狱火会熄灭，而亚茨拉菲尔想要在爱人看不见的地方悄悄地离开。

“亲爱的，”亚茨拉菲尔是这么说的，“我不能让你眼睁睁看着我在地狱火里消失，那太残忍了。”

克罗里想说，多为你自己考虑考虑吧，天使，你为什么这个时候还在为我着想呢。但他说不出口。

于是，克罗里总会要求天使和自己一起躺到床上去，然后把对方紧紧搂在怀里，只有这样他才睡得着。他会在睡梦中无数次惊醒，醒来后把头靠在亚茨拉菲尔胸口上，静静听对方的心跳。天使和恶魔的人类躯体都是有心脏的，它和人类的心脏一样会跳动。在夜里，这是唯一让克罗里感到安心的声音。

和其他恶魔不同的是，克罗里会做梦——这源于他的想象力——他会梦到奇迹耗尽那天，他为亚茨拉菲尔筑起的防御像蛾摩拉一样坍塌，然后地狱火蔓进来，姿态妖娆妩媚，像求欢的娼妓一样把他的天使围起来。

他梦见亚茨拉菲尔在地狱火中燃烧。

从这样的梦中醒来后他总会咒骂自己，总会忍不住想要哭，而亚茨拉菲尔会安慰他。那个天使似乎永远不会绝望或愤怒——即使他终将在漫长的囚禁后死去——永远会用爱抚和亲吻来安抚从梦魇中惊醒的恶魔。这安抚让克罗里感到自己极其混蛋、失败且无能，他会在安抚中像玻璃一样碎裂。

有时候他们会像人类一样欢爱，去享受肉体和精神结合带来的快感。对天使和恶魔来说，这是非常新鲜的事情。人类的身体是奇妙的，他们之前从不知道亲吻和触摸会带来这样奇异且让人无法抗拒的感觉，从不知道自己会发出这样神奇的声音。

他们在彼此的身体上搜寻，搜寻一切让人感到快乐的地方，惊叹于每一次战栗和呻吟。那是很美的东西。当他们做爱时，地狱火就在窗外燃烧，死亡始终在门前徘徊，他们每一秒都离永别更近一些。

亚茨拉菲尔开始道歉，为他过去六千多年的迟钝与缓慢道歉，说自己总是走得太慢、让克罗里等了太久太久。于是在那段时间，他会很主动，快乐且充满期待地张开怀抱等待克罗里的进入，或者把他的爱人压在身下掌控主导权。

而克罗里第一次希望亚茨拉菲尔可以慢一些——他愿意等，他非常希望自己还能等，他祈祷能够永远等待下去，却根本不知道要向谁祈祷。

那段时间亚茨拉菲尔沉迷于向克罗里表白。他说了很多次“爱”，说了很多次“我爱你”和“我实在很爱你”，像是要把所有过去的遗憾都补回来。对克罗里而言，这些弥补无异于在提醒他，亚茨拉菲尔没有时间了，他马上就要失去亚茨拉菲尔了。

在过去的六千年中，他非常渴望能够听到天使的告白，现在他终于听到了。告白依旧是美好的，几乎是世界上最美的语句，但这样美的语句落在他耳中却仿佛诅咒一般。

在某个黄昏——那天街上人很多，或许是人类的某个节日，当时被囚禁在书店中的天使和恶魔已经对“时间”没了概念——亚茨拉菲尔和克罗里一起把沙发搬到窗对面，然后坐在沙发上，像过去的无数天里那样望着街道和行人。

地狱火依旧在燃烧，落日让它们的颜色更浓郁饱满，光团中的金色也更亮了一些。云团呈橙红、绛紫和深红色，从天边一直向头顶铺来，有鸽子在光中穿行，影子一闪而过。城市被笼在黄昏和燃烧的光中，她同样是浓郁饱满的，每一块砖石都在回应地狱火的亲吻。在这样的火光和日光里，伦敦艳丽得有些多情。

亚茨拉菲尔眯起眼睛，他在看屋檐上的火光。它看起来一点不狰狞恐怖，相反，迷人得很，像镀了金的深红色玫瑰。那是克罗里头发的颜色。

“真美啊。”亚茨拉菲尔说，他把头靠在爱人肩膀上。

恶魔发出一个单音节作为回应。

“我想，等那真正发生的时候，我一点都不会害怕。”亚茨拉菲尔眯起眼睛笑了，“它们就像你的头发一样。像你一样。”

“可那是地狱火，它会毁了你。”克罗里听到了自己的喘息，很尖锐。

“你就是从这样的火焰里诞生的。”

“这不一样——你是个天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔抱住克罗里，在他肩上蹭了蹭：“我只是要回到你诞生的那团火里去——听上去就像是向你走去一样。”

克罗里不再说话了。

终于，画家安东尼·J·克罗里的画室里挂满了天使画像，再没有其他地方。

他搬来一把椅子坐在画室中间，被天使们的目光包围。每一幅画像里面的天使都看向画框外，显出一种想要去交流和沟通的姿态。在这个房间里，他们交流和沟通的对象只能是克罗里，永远是克罗里。

画像带来的“陪伴”很快衍生出另外一种情绪，它由焦虑和强烈的渴望组成——克罗里想要找到这位天使，他想回到“从前”，在从前，他们曾是朋友，曾经一起去过很多地方。当这种情绪在心里盘旋里，画家总会觉得难过，以及巨大得无法形容的孤单。

你在哪呢，天使。克罗里询问每一幅画像，而画里的天使从来不会给出回答。

一开始，这询问很轻柔，比夜里窗台上溜过去的风沉不了多少。然后它慢慢变得沉重且尖锐起来，语句被掷在地板上，几乎算得上是“质问”。克罗里知道他是在质问自己——你把你的天使弄丢了，你到底把他丢在什么地方了。

可天使不会责怪他，画像里的天使从来不会责怪他。

画家慢慢跪下来，跪在由无数质问织成的网中间，无法挣脱、无法逃离。

只有当他找到那个天使的时候，这张网才会消失，否则他将永远被困在里面。被困在网中的画家丢弃了他的睡眠、生活甚至自我。他头脑中那片海域彻底平静下来，没有任何波澜，于是在长久的寂静之后，潜伏在海平面之下的东西终于慢慢浮现。

那是一座从海底升起的城市，看起来像伦敦的苏活区，却有火焰在每一块砖石和每一个屋檐上燃烧。那火和克罗里之前见过的所有火焰都不一样，它们是活的，像跃动燃烧的光团，呈饱满浓郁的红色，在城市中舞蹈，姿态妖娆多情。

在火和克罗里之间，隔着一块玻璃、一扇窗。

他趴在窗上向外望，终于认出这是苏活区那间上了锁的二手书店——他在那家书店里面。

克罗里迫切地想要转身。他认为自己只要转过身，就可以看见书店里的扶手椅、留声机、沙发和一排排书架，他的天使会站在书架间，戴一副小小的圆眼镜，怀里捧着一本书。

但他的头和脖颈仿佛被固定在肩膀上，无法移动分毫。

他是静止的，他无法发出声音，窗外的光依旧在燃烧。

克罗里听到有人推开了门，门铃声很清脆。

然后那个天使出现在视线里——他走出门去、走进火光当中，向燃烧的光伸出双臂。

光把他吞噬。

一场海啸在这时发生。

海面再次翻涌起来，翻起巨浪，海浪在燃烧的街道上冲刷，将城市、燃烧的光团以及那个天使全都裹起来卷进深海，这一切在克罗里大脑里激起巨大的轰鸣和杂音。他像行走在倾覆的船只上，重心不稳、跌跌撞撞，踉跄着扑向画板。

他还有最后一幅画要画。

他知道自己必须完成这幅画。

在某天晚上，亚茨拉菲尔突然说：“能认识你真是一件很好的事情。”

他蜷在克罗里怀里，穿浅色格子纹睡衣，羊羔绒一样的卷发在恶魔下巴上瘙痒。书店里只有一张单人床，并不太宽敞，他们只能紧紧靠在一起，不断挤压两具身体之间的空隙。

他们不知道自己在床上躺了多久——可能是几个小时，也可能是几天——窗子被遮了起来，克罗里试图用遮光布和很厚很重的绒布窗帘挡住窗外的光，好像只要他看不到，窗外的地狱火就不存在一样。可那火是任何事物都无法阻挡的，它们不紧不慢地让光渗过一层层人造织物，然后在卧室墙面、地板和床单上投下影子，连影子也是饱满的红色。

当他们躺在床上时，那红色的影子就在身上跳动，像威胁，也像邀请和讨好。

克罗里恨极了这一点，但他什么办法都没有。

“能认识你也是一件很好的事情。”恶魔回答，“最好的事情。”

亚茨拉菲尔抬起头，向上拱了拱，鼻尖对着克罗里的鼻尖：“我能夸你很好吗？”

“最好别——”恶魔把眉毛皱起来，“我是个恶魔，我对自己有要求的。”

“好吧。你真是坏得彻底。”天使在他鼻尖上蹭了蹭。

然后他又缩回到克罗里怀里去，缩成柔软温暖的一团，像是要睡着了：“我最近学会了做梦，亲爱的，可能是受你的影响。天使不做梦的。”

“你梦见什么了？”

“梦见我坐在你的本特利副驾位上，我们不知道要去哪，你开车还是开得特别快。”

“还放‘比波普爵士乐’？”

“对，比波普爵士乐。”亚茨拉菲尔在笑。

克罗里发出一串不那么愉快的嘀嘀咕咕，天使确定他是装的。然后他说：“我们以后可以开车去任何你想去的地方，从这开到巴黎都行，我的车不用加油。巴黎有你最喜欢的可丽饼。”

“也有你喜欢的葡萄酒。”

“我们还能回巴士底狱看一看。”克罗里把声音压低，让自己听上去很邪恶，“重温昨日时光啊，天使，你被关在巴士底狱里的样子实在让人印象深刻。”

亚茨拉菲尔在他侧腰上掐了一下表示不满：“我们也可以到威塞克斯去，你在那每天都要骑马。重温昨日时光。”

“威塞克斯现在没什么有趣的了… …”

“说不定还有马。”

克罗里从鼻腔里挤出几个黏糊糊的鼻音。他们又聊了些其他东西，零零碎碎，毫无意义，绝大多数是关于过去，以及谁也不知道是否还会到来的“将来”。亚茨拉菲尔困了，他迷迷糊糊地安排着“未来”的旅行计划，把罗马、佛罗伦萨、米兰、君士坦丁堡和克里特岛都列入旅行计划当中，并开始细数当地可口的小餐馆。

当聊到由绵羊奶和山羊奶混合制成的菲塔乳酪时，亚茨拉菲尔睡着了，呼吸均匀且绵长，这声音在克罗里听来很甜美。他花了很长时间来和天使说晚安，在对方头顶留下很多个晚安吻，然后也闭上眼睛。

奇迹的消耗让克罗里总是很疲倦，他闭上眼睛时知道自己今天将会睡得很好，因为亚次拉菲尔还在他身边、在他怀里；他或许会做梦，梦里会有菲塔奶酪、比波普爵士乐，以及一段又一段慢悠悠的公路旅行。

没有终点，他的车可以一直开下去。

他睡着的时候，地狱火依旧在窗外燃烧，红色的影子映在身上。

克罗里不知道亚茨拉菲尔是在什么时候起床的。

那个天使动作很轻。他轻轻从克罗里怀里钻出来，然后站在床边，凝视爱人的脸。在睡梦中，这名恶魔看起来尤其“无害”、完全不“邪恶”，只是有些疲倦。亚茨拉菲尔不确定自己在床边站了多久。他们认识彼此六千多年了，他们是相爱的——对这样的一对爱人来说，花再长时间来告别都不为过。

太阳升起来之前，亚茨拉菲尔在克罗里颧骨上吻了一下。

他说：“晚安，我的男孩。”

然后换上他最喜欢的那套衣服，推开书店的门。

他能呼吸到新鲜空气，伦敦还浸在夜色里，风是有些冷的。那些光就在门外燃烧，烧成饱满浓郁的红色，和克罗里的头发那么像。

亚茨拉菲尔在门边整理好袖口和领结。

然后他走了出去。

安东尼·J·克罗里完成了他的最后一幅画——一副燃烧着的天使画像。

火焰将天使包围，伸出火舌去探触他的衣服、卷发和皮肤，大片大片的红色将天使吞没。他的天使向火焰伸出手，像是要回到什么人的怀抱当中一样，神态是平和的，看起来甚至有些快乐。

克罗里坐在地上，他感到解脱。

在漫长的、令人痛苦的寻找之后，他终于找到了他的天使。在一场大火中。

于是他决定要回到大火中去。

这对他来说同样是一次“回归”。他会带着和天使一样平和快乐的表情走向火焰，像去赴约。他的确是去赴约的。这念头让画家的心猛烈跳动起来，无数被称之为“狂喜”的情绪在每一次跳动中迸射，克罗里第一次感觉自己和他的天使离得这么近——他们之间只隔着一场火。

伦敦还在沉睡，城市上空漂浮着甜美梦境，以及很多悄悄话、摇篮曲与情人之间的呓语。此时此刻没人关心那位“疯掉的画家”在做什么、打算做什么，人们只有在茶余饭后才会想起他。

克罗里在房间里奔跑。他找来一切可以燃烧的东西，将烈酒和汽油泼洒在画室里，泼洒在每一幅天使画像上。还未干透的颜料和液体混在一起，它们开始流淌，色彩在画框和地面上蜿蜒出一条条很细的河。

这看起来就像他的天使在哭泣。

克罗里被巨大的喜悦填满，他像个疯子那样对天使说“别哭”，然后笑起来：“我马上就能找到你了。”

他掏出打火机，手指划动打火石的姿势非常潇洒，非常有型。

然后火烧了起来。

墙壁、画板、画笔和所有的画像都在燃烧，纸张开始卷曲，木质的东西散发出焦味，颜料受热膨胀后从容器里喷涌出来，烈火中混入斑斓的调色板。

火越烧越旺，将一切映成红色，浓烈又饱满。

画家张开双臂——像他看到的那位天使一样——走向火焰，像要去拥抱什么人、要回到什么人的怀抱。

他走入烈火当中。


	6. 尾声

人们是这样说的：才华横溢的画家安东尼·J·克罗里彻底疯了，他在画室中点燃一把火，将所有画作焚毁，最后焚毁了自己的生命。

消防车围在他的住所周围，好奇的人们赶来围观。他们中有不少人觉得，这位画家戏剧性的落幕为他的艺术生涯画了个夺目至极的句号，因为这个句号的缘故，他的画比以往任何时候都更值钱了。

火灭了，一具焦黑的尸体被抬出来，面目全非，还保持着张开双臂的姿势，像一个拥抱。

没有人注意到两个站在街角的身影——一名恶魔，以及 ** _死亡_** 本身。

**“这是第九次了，克罗里。”** 那个高大的身影说，面孔藏在斗篷下面， **“你总会用自杀来销毁自己的人类躯体。我开始觉得这件事毫无意义了。”**

克罗里耸了耸肩，巨大的黑色翅膀在身后伸展：“每次感觉都差不多。也不是很疼。”

他的眼睛是金色，瞳孔细而狭长，鬓角纹了一条蛇。恶魔掏出一副墨镜架在鼻梁上，把身体重心在左右脚之间轮换了一会儿，然后歪头盯着他这次“死亡”留在人间的躯体。

“真不怎么有型，是吧？看起来狼狈极了。”

**_死亡_** 没有回答。

“你说得对，这件事确实是毫无意义的。你知道最糟的是什么吗——最糟的是，每次死亡过后我都会发现自己还活着，我是永生的。可天堂已经不存在了，现在没人知道去哪给自己搞一杯圣水。”

**“你没法忘记亚茨拉菲尔。”** 死亡说， **“九次生命，九个人类的身份。每一次你都会想起他，然后在寻找他的过程中自杀。上次是割腕，上上次你用一把枪打烂了自己的脑袋，再上一次，你从楼顶跳了下来。”**

“或许是我压根不想忘记呢。”克罗里说，突然觉得一切都不是很重要了，“我不想忘记亚茨拉菲尔，一点都不想。我只是需要接受和习惯，这会是个很漫长的过程。”

死亡转过头来，克罗里看见他斗篷下凹陷的眼眶，两团幽蓝色的光在那里面燃烧。

**“你还要再继续下去吗？”**

克罗里点了点头：“再给我一个人类的身份吧，让我再遗忘一次… …但我要先去天使的书店。我得确保他的书架没有落灰、书没有受潮，不然他会伤心。”

**“是你会伤心。“**

“这没什么不一样。”

他们沉默了一会儿，那具尸体被抬走了。

**“很快你又会想起来，又会去寻找你的天使，并选择第十次自杀。”**

“每次我都以为自己还能找到他。”

**“那是不可能的。”**

“谁知道呢。”克罗里低头，踹飞脚边的一颗小石子，“或许这次过后我就会接受了，接受是早晚的事情——我再也找不到他了。“

**FIN.**


End file.
